Quand on ne reconnait plus ses amis
by Solenemew85
Summary: La célèbre équipe de fairy tail par en mission. Une mission de fortune sensé être facile, mais qui tourne à la catastrophe ce qui se répercute sur l'équipage au chapeau de paille.
1. un navire bien agité

Un lendemain après une nuit de grande tempête, se faufilant parmi les feuilles encore humides du matin. Perdu et les nerfs à vif, un jeune garçon de dix-sept ans; les vêtements débraillés et un chapeau en paille pendant contre son dos; cherche son chemin depuis plus d'une heure parmi la dense végétation d'une forêt qui couvre en grande partis l'île sur laquelle il à accosté à bord d'un bâtiment inconnu.

-AAHHH! CA M'ENERVE! Explose-t-il de rage, effrayant toute la faune aux alentours et poursuivant son avancé le pas énervé.

-Tous ça c'est la faute du glaçon... si je lui remets la main dessus, je lui cramerai les narines... ça lui apprendra... Vociféra-t-il sur son «amis» évitant branche et racines.

Un peu plus loin au large de l'île en question, un navire à tête de lion, l'encre jetée, les voiles carguées et les habitants à son bord commençant à peine à s'animer. Un endroit d'où l'on pouvait mieux observer; sous les yeux d'un être en os mais pas en chair posté face au bastingage du Lionceau, un violon à ses côtés et une tasse de thé tenue du bout des phalanges; la beauté du bout de terre envahi par les brumes du matin, les rayons du soleil commençant à peine à s'infiltrer à travers, une montagne âgée mais imposante malgré la densité de la forêt qui l'entourait, un petit bout de plage pour accueillir, souiller par des traces de pas récentes.

Dans une cabine bien rangée avec à l'intérieur deux lits occupés, une coiffeuse souvent utilisée, une armoire, un coffre bien verrouillé, une bibliothèque remplit de livres certainement tous déjà lus, quelques cartes maritimes, un cadre photo sur une table de chevet représentant une femme et deux enfants souriantes posant dans un verger de mandarine; une femme à la chevelure rousse ouvrit brusquement les yeux, fixant le plafond avec étonnement. Le visage en sueur, elle se redressa péniblement, portant la main à son visage et glissant ses doigts sur une mèche de cheveux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Navigatrice? Demanda une autre femme couchée dans le deuxième lit de la chambre.

Il faisait si sombre qu'elle pouvait à peine distinguer la silhouette qui lui adressait la parole. Préférant rester muette, elle murmura un simple «ça va» avant de se retourner dans son lit et tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

La pièce qui se trouvait juste en dessous était deux fois plus grande et beaucoup moins bien rangé. Des vêtements étaient entassés à même le sol, le ménage n'étant certainement pas en priorité vu la poussière et les toiles d'araignées un peu partout, une altère qui traîne dans un coin et une clé à molette dans l'autre. Il y avait trois rangés de lits superposés; quatre d'entre occupés; accolés au mur droit de la chambre près d'un vestiaire, une table basse entourée de banquettes en cuir vert plus au centre à gauche et cinq avis de recherche au lieu de sept accrochés au mur du fond. Une des deux portes permettant d'accéder à la chambre des garçons s'ouvrit violemment, un garçon en salopette avec un long nez entra en panique et réveilla tout le monde à l'intérieur.

-Les gars réveillez vous! Luffy est partit!

-Quoi! Comment ça partit!? Répondit alors un homme aux cheveux vert réagissant au quart de tour.

Il sauta de son lit et se précipita sur le pont sans oublier de prendre ses sabres, s'appuya au bastingage et balaya la seule île en vue du regard. Son camarade s'approchant derrière lui, expliqua tout au sabreur qui se trouva alors plutôt inquiet.

-Il faut aller le chercher. MAINTENANT! Ordonna-t-il au long nez soudain lui aussi très inquiet, se mordillant les doigts, les jambes tremblantes.

-Quoi!? Tu veux qu'on aille sur cette île?! Cria-t-il désespéré, le visage virant au bleu pâle.

-LES GARS! DEBOUT! Appela avec autorité le bretteur qui passe habituellement la majorité de son temps à faire la sieste.

Pendant ce temps, la rousse qui était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, cherchait à comprendre où elle pouvait bien se trouver et pourquoi elle était là. Elle se souvenait être partie en mission, une mission qu'ils avaient choisi tous les cinq et qui semblait facile, seulement cela à mal tourner et maintenant elle n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où elle à pu atterrir. Elle sait encore moins où sont les autres. La jeune femme pensive fut alors coupée par sa voisine de lit se levant de celui-ci et se dirigeant vers le hublot. Elle l'entendit alors tirer sur le rideau et fut éblouit dans la seconde. C'est à ce moment, après s'être adaptée à la lumière du jour, qu'elle vit enfin le visage de cette magnifique femme mystérieuse et souriante. Elle avait des cheveux très noir arrivant à ses épaules et une frange. Ses yeux étaient bleu et remplit de vécu. Ce n'était pas une femme à prendre à la légère, elle était certainement très intelligente.

-Tu as bien dormi? Demande-t-elle étant loin d'avoir oublier le comportement étrange de sa camarade de chambre depuis qu'elle ait rejoint l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille.

-Oui, si on peut dire... J'ai fais un cauchemar. Mentit-elle par méfiance, se qui était inefficace avec l'archéologue du bateau.

Une voix semblant venir de dehors la sauva, mettant fin à la conversation pour un moment seulement. Elle voyait dans les yeux bleu et le sourire en face d'elle, un message qui disait qu'elle ne la laissera pas tranquille.

-DEBOUT! Eh LEVEZ VOUS On a un PROBLEME! Appelle la voix de Zoro qui résonne sur tout le bateau.

-Tient!? Qu'a-t-il à crier de si bon matin dit alors Robin en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortit pour rejoindre les autres sur le pont. Tu nous rejoins Nami? Lui suggérera-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

-Oui, j'arrive. Je m'habille avant et ensuite je vous rejoins. Lui donna-t-elle comme réponse.

-Très bien... A tout de suite alors. Dit-elle en lui souriant avant de quitter la chambre et de fermer la porte, la laissant seule.

Robin descendit les escaliers lui permettant d'aller sur le pont s'interrogeant sur Nami. Elle retrouva les garçons et assista à une scène encore plus étrange que l'état de leur Navigatrice ce matin. Pour commencer elle trouva le manieur de sabres; qui habituellement ne laisse pas facilement paraître ses émotions; très inquiet et sur le point de perdre patience. D'après Ussop, Chopper est impossible à calmer, appelant désespérément une personne qu'il ne connaissent pas et Sanji n'était toujours pas debout. Un fait qui pouvait expliquer l'énervement de Zoro mais qui était aussi très inhabituel. Le cuisinier de l'équipage étant quelqu'un de très matinal se lève tôt tous les matin pour que le repas soit près à temps.

-EEHHH! CUISTOT DU DIMANCHE! TU VAS TE LEVER! Insulte le sabreur de plus en plus agacé.

Le cuistot en question finit tout de même par se lever et rejoindre les autres à l'extérieur la tête encore embrumée.

-NAN MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE! DEPUIS QUAND TU TE PROMENES SUR LE BATEAU EN CALECON, CUISTOT PERVERT! Explosa alors Zoro près le frapper, étant cette fois vraiment très en colère.

-Quoi? Répondit-il endormi avec un temps de retard, jetant un vague coup d'œil à sa tenue. OH NON! Ça va pas recommencer, MES VETEMENTS! Hurla-t-il alors en panique ayant tout juste réagit et se lamentant à présent sur sa fâcheuse mauvaise habitude.

Au même instant, un peu plus haut, entrain de s'habiller, la fameuse Nami fouillant dans une armoire qui n'est pas la sienne et attrapant les premiers bout de tissue lui venant en main: un pantacourt violet, un corset blanc à frange avec une chemise en flanelle mauve parcouru de lignes violettes et ondulées qu'elle laissa ouverte ainsi que des bottines blanches. Elle s'installa ensuite devant le miroir de la coiffeuse et resta un moment sans bouger, observant sont nouveau visage les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte. Elle prit finalement la décision de se lever et quitta la chambre pour atterrir sur un semblant de balcon, descendre des escaliers et fouler un sol couvert d'une pelouse qui se trouvait être le pont d'un magnifique bateau. Un bateau très coloré et très conviviale malgré le fait qu'il possède une voile marquée d'une tête de mort. La jeune fille reconnu sa précédente camarade de chambre qui ne manqua pas de la remarquer. Alors qu'elle se mêla au groupe sans le moindre mots, elle fut interpellée par Robin après l'avoir dévisagée de la tête aux pieds avec de grand yeux.

-Tu as pris mes vêtements!? Les tient sont tous sale? Ajouta-t-elle alors pour tester sa réaction.

-Euh...Oui. Répondit-elle hésitante, sentant le piège.

-C'EST A CETTE HEURE LA QUE T'ARRIVE!? Coupa Zoro. C'était pas vraiment le moment de passer deux heures à te faire belle. Rouspéta-t-il avec sarcasme. Luffy a disparu!

Tous les membres de l'équipage la regardaient à présent, s'attendant à une réaction violente de la part de leur terrible Navigatrice. La pression ayant grimpé, elle aurait bien envie de lui en coller une à ce malotru. Elle le regarda, faisant un geste de la main et lui souriant amicalement.

-Excuse-moi. J'irai plus vite la prochaine foix.

Tous la regardaient étonnés.

-Euuh ... délicieux ... t'es malade? Partie Soudain Ussop.

-Non, pourquoi? Répondit-elle alors, agitant la main pour assurer que tout va bien.

-Humm... Hésite-t-il. D'habitude tu l'aurai frappé pour moins que ça. Donna-t-il comme explication.

-Ah oui? C'est vrai?...Euh... Je veux dire... AH OUI, C'EST VRAI! Corrigea-t-elle ravie avant de coller à Zoro une droite monumental.

Zoro se relevant difficilement se tenant la joue préféra changer de sujet avant de s'en prendre une autre, connaissant Nami.

-Hum... Aïe... Peut importe. Il faut retrouver Luffy. Il était bizarre d'après Ussop.

-Où est Franky? Louer une question Robin.

-Il est dans sont atelier. Informa Ussop, répondant la place de son ami. Je vais le prévenir que vous partez et lui demander de surveiller le bateau.

-REVES PAS! TU VIENS AVEC NOUS! Imposa le bretteur aux cheveux vert brisant tous ses espoirs.

Franky prévenu; conseillant au passage à Ussop de faire preuve de «SUPER» courage; et ce dernier de retour sur le pont, ils quittèrent le navire à bord d'une barque et accostèrent sur la plage. L'ensemble des personnes présentes aux abord de l'île progressèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt. Zoro était en tête, suivi de près par Robin pour éviter qu'ils ne se perdent, Ussop essayait de se montrer courageux devant un Chopper qui se moquait de lui en voyant ses jambes trembler, Une Nami attentive et silencieuse suivait le groupe, Brook agaçait tout le monde en riant et faisant ses répétitives blagues de squelette et enfin...

-«Pourquoi je les suit? … Ça me soûle! J'me barre!» Décida-t-il après réflexion, faisait réagir tout le groupe en partant.

-Eh! Où tu vas? CUISTOT A LA NOIX! Hurla Zoro en le regardant s'éloigner.

-Je m'occupe de lui. Lança Robin se lançant à ça poursuite coupant à travers les arbres centenaires, usant de son pouvoir pour se balancer de branche en branche avec la même souplesse que si elle utilisait des lianes. Elle parti de son côté et laissa les autres.


	2. le commencement

Dans le royaume de Fiore, au abord de la ville d'Hargeon, au sud de Magnolia, un rituel des plus sombre était sur le point de chambouler tout Earthland et peut-être plus encore. Malgré que la nuit soit déjà bien avancé; à l'heure où la Lune culminait à son zénith; on pouvait entre-apercevoir grâce à la lumière de celle-ci un lugubre château semblant abandonné. En réalité, il était habité depuis plusieurs années mais, la personne qui y vivait n'aimait pas trop se faire voir. Cette personne se trouvait en se moment même dans une des pièces; aussi lugubre et délabrée que le reste du bâtiment; se trouvant sous terre et faisant certainement office de sous-sol et autre en fonction des occasions, ce qui était apparemment le cas cette nuit. Dans ce lieu fermé où seules quelques bougies; semblant servir à une activité des plus étrange; permettaient d'y voir un peu quelques caisses entre-posées dans les coins ainsi que des sacs, des piles de livres et autres choses diverses. Au centre, un pentagramme; représentant les étoiles à cinq branches souvent utilisées dans des rituels pratiqués à de mauvaises fins; tracés à l'aide de cristaux de sel, une bougie noire placée sur chacune des pointes de l'étoile et une sixième; rouge cette fois-ci; dans les mains du seul homme ici présent. Ce dernier; coiffé de cheveux d'argent et habillé d'un grand manteau noir avec une imposante lame placée dans son dos; se trouvait face à un pupitre où un livre ancien y était ouvert. Sur la page de gauche de ce livre était détaillé en lettres manuscrites les conditions du rituel concerné et sur la page de droite un texte avait été écris à la main; une incantation qu'il avait probablement imaginé et retranscrit lui-même; sur le point d'être récité. Concentré et l'esprit vidé, il commença:

«Alouqua Toi Qui Propageas Le Mal,

Des Enfers Je T'invoque Et Te Libère,

Ensemble De Vengeance Nous Satisfaire,

Pour Que De Douleur Mort Leur Soit Fatal,

Viens À Moi,

Rejoins Moi,

Passes Les Portes Et Rejoins Les Vivants,

Ensemble Nous Vivrons Comme Avant.»

Un passage semblant mener au centre de l'enfer; ce qui était sans doute le cas; se forma par le centre de la figure dessinée et de l'épaisse brume noir qui en sortie, une femme au long cheveux noir et aux yeux argentés comme son fils se matérialisa.

-Maman? C'est bien toi? Prononça-t-il alors espérant n'avoir pas fait d'erreur.

La seule réponse qu'il reçu fut un sourire diabolique et satisfait. Elle semblait néanmoins être la bonne personne et il avait enfin retrouvé la mère dont on lui avait privé durant toute son enfance, enfin il l'espérait.

Une semaine avait passée et le soleil brillait dans la ville de Magnolia. Aucun nuages n'apparaissaient à l'horizon, ce n'était vraiment pas un temps à rester cloîtré chez soit et quelqu'un l'avait compris depuis longtemps. C'était l'adorable petite mage blonde connue de Fairy Tail qui était déjà partie en direction de sa guilde. Elle était accompagnée de Plue l'esprit du chiot tentant vainement de marcher aussi vite que sa maîtresse malgré ses petites pattes et son allure un peu godiche.

-Huummm... Qu'est ce qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui! S'exclama la jeune mage s'étirant de tout son long, les bras levés vers le ciel et appréciant la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau.

-Plue! Plue! Lui répondit-il alors enjoué en sautillant dans tout les sens.

-Je me demande ce que font les autres. Ajouta-t-elle plus à elle-même qu'à Plue.

-Encore une fois?

Elle était à présent devant les portes de la guilde et sur le point d'y entrer.

-LUCY! Entendit-elle soudainement hurler dans son dos avec une ardeur dont personne ne pouvait imiter étant toujours fidèle à elle-même.

La jeune constellationniste eue à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle fut attrapée par le bras et entraînée dans la guilde. La porte s'ouvrant avec grands fracas fit cesser toutes activités à ceux présent à l'intérieur. Dans l'action, elle put seulement voir ses cheveux roses qui lui allait si bien et son écharpe en peau de dragon qu'il ne quittait jamais.

-Tu viens Lucy! On va choisir une mission! Lui demanda un mage semblant avoir le feu aux fesses, accompagné de Happy son éternel compagnon de route.

-Ouaip! On repart pour l'aventure! Glissa-t-il tout aussi motivé que Natsu.

-Quoi!? Cria-t-elle alors à moitié blasée. J'ai pas envie... Ça fait à peine trois jours qu'on est rentrés de notre dernière mission qui c'est finit en désastre... comme à chaque fois. On a encore dût payer les réparations avec l'argent qu'on était sensés toucher pour notre mission... à la fin il ne nous restait presque plus rien... Se plaignit-elle dégoûtée.

-Oh aller, ça va être cool! Essai-t-il pour la convaincre. Viens choisir une mission avec nous! S'te plaît! Supplia-t-il joignant ses mains et la regardant avec des yeux ronds et humides.

-S'te plaît! Imita Happy se joignant à lui.

-J'ai déjà choisie une mission. On part dans une heure. Soyez prêt à la gare. Imposa Erza tirant avec elle un chariot encombré de valises comme à chaque voyage et se dirigeant vers la sortie. Lucy, Happy, Natsu, Grey! Vous me rejoignez à la gare dans trois quart d'heures.

-Hein?! Dit alors Grey qui les écoutait assis au bar. Je vais encore faire une mission avec ce naze!?

La phrase n'eut le temps de faire qu'un tour dans l'esprit du naze concerné.

-C'EST QUI QUE TU TRAITES DE NAZE ESPÈCE DE GLAÇON EXIBITIONNISTE! Explosa Natsu l'attrapant par le col d'une chemise qu'il n'avait plus sur le dos depuis un moment.

-Toi abruti! Répliqua-t-il aussitôt lui lançant un regard noir qu'ils se renvoyèrent mutuellement.

-Çà suffit vous deux! Allez vous préparer. MAINTENANT!

À peine Erza avait jouée de son autorité que les deux garçons étaient déjà partis se préparer chacun de leur côté.

-Bé... Natsu... Dit alors Happy tout penaud, regardant la porte menant sur l'extérieur. NATSU! ATTENDS-MOI! Lui hurla-t-il se lançant à sa poursuite espérant qu'il l'écoute. NATSU! ...T'es pas sympa! Continua-t-il alors maintenant très loin de la guilde, là où Lucy se retrouve à présent toute seule; Erza étant partie en direction de la gare; et ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

-Bon ba, j'ai pas vraiment le choix. Dit-elle en quittant la guilde à la manière d'un zombi, Mirajane la regardant à la fois amusée et désolée pour elle.

Une fois prête la mage stellaire rejoignit les autres à la gare à l'heure prévu. Ils montèrent tous dans le train qui allait en direction d'Hargeon après quelques plaintes et objections de Natsu. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils descendirent du train avec leurs bagages et quittèrent la ville; Erza en tête et carte en main. Après environs une heure où Lucy n'avait fait que se plaindre traînant sa valise derrière elle, un magnifique château; avec des murs tous blancs et une toiture couverte de tuiles vernies de bleu, surmontée au sommet de sphères dorées se finissant en pointes d'un côté et continuant sur les arêtes; s'imposa dans le décor.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois ce château, seulement dans mes souvenirs il n'était pas aussi beau. Fit remarquer Grey.

-On s'en fou! Coupa Natsu avant qu'il n'ajoute autre chose. On y va! Enchaîne-t-il impatient, passant le premier les grilles forgées en or de l'entrée et montant les premières marches en marbre. Des marche conduisant à deux grandes portes en bois qui s'ouvrirent laissant l'accès libre. Il entra alors sans attendre et les autres le rejoignirent aussitôt sans oublier de le réprimander pour son impatience.

Pendant que Natsu et les autres attendaient dans le hall du château, dans une des pièce les plus hautes de ce dernier, Alouqua et son fils Morax étaient entrain de les observer. Baignant dans un bassin construit de la main de Morax, Alouqua avait fait apparaître à la surface de l'eau dans laquelle elle se prélassait le reflet de leurs nouveaux invités.

-Le plan est en marche. La mage que nous attendions à mordue à l'hameçon. Je compte sur toi pour suivre ton rôle à la perfection. Maraude-t-elle s'amusant à faire couler l'eau le long de ses bras.

-Entendu. Répondit-il déterminé à tout faire pour aider sa mère à accomplir sa vengeance avant de la regarder et d'ajouter. Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de prendre un bain!?

-Voyons, Tu peux me tutoyer! Je suis ta mère, je te rappel! Lui fit-elle remarquer sur le même ton continuant le même jeu que précédemment. Les démons adorent l'eau! Ça t'étonnes? Pourtant c'est bien vrai. C'est sûrement parce qu'en enfer il fait si chaud. Dit-elle lascivement passant le dos de sa main contre son front comme pour essuyer de la sueur qui n'était pas là. Tu devrai pourtant le savoir, tu...

-Bon on descend? La coupa-t-il n'ayant pas envie d'entrer dans un débat concernant ses origines. Il ne le savait pas pourquoi mais même s'il avait retrouvé sa mère, il n'avait pas pour autant envie de savoir d'où il venait ni ce qu'il était. Une seule chose importait, aider sa mère à se venger et pouvoir passer du temps avec elle, rien de plus.

Après que la femme démon est daignée quitter son bassin, Morax le fit disparaître, et habillée d'une tenue convenable ils descendirent enfin pour accueillir leurs invités.

-Aller vient! Insiste-t-elle en tirant de force son fils par la manche. Tu pourrais au moins te montrer poli. De quoi as-tu l'air? Tu es ridicule!

-Laisse moi! J'ai pas envie! Gueule-t-il en résistant à sa mère, faisant un geste brusque avec son bras, l'obligeant à lâcher prise et la propulsant au sol. Je m'en vais dans ma chambre. Lâcha-t-il sèchement de colère.

Natsu accouru vers la femme au sol semblant aller plutôt mal.

-Ça va? Vous n'avez rien de cassé? Lui demanda-t-il portant une main à son dos pour la redresser. Et toi! Ça va pas de frapper une femme comme ça!? Grogne-t-il à l'homme qui l'ignorai en partant hors de sa vue.

Lucy s'étant approchée aida Natsu à la relever.

-Je suis désolée pour le comportement de mon fils. Ils n'étaient pas comme ça avant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a put lui arriver pour qu'il deviennent si en colère. Je ne sais plus quoi faire dit-elle en pleure.

-Allons. Ne pleurez pas. La console alors Erza, collant son visage à sa poitrine en armure, la cognant au passage. On est venu justement pour vous aider.

-Comment ça?! Demande Natsu pas sûr de comprendre. On est des mages, pas des psys!?

-On ne discute pas! Tonna la mage en armure sombrement, tournant lentement la tête vers lui, lui donnant froid dans le dos.

Ils s'installèrent alors dans un des salons du château en compagnie de la maîtresse de celui-ci, qui leur servie à boire.

-Il n'y a pas de personnel pour faire ce genre de choses? Avec une habitation pareille, vous devriez pourtant avoir les moyens. Releva Grey perplexe.

-Malheureusement non. Ils sont tous parti. Ils ne supportaient plus le comportement de mon fils. Expliqua-t-elle tristement. J'espère que vous ne nous laisserez pas tomber vous aussi. Avoua-t-elle sur le point de craquer à nouveau.

-Vous n'allez pas recommencer à chouiner. Lâcha sans réfléchir Natsu. Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous arriverez à quoi que ce soit. Ajouta-t-il croisant les bras par nonchalance derrière son dos.

-Natsu! Le réprimanda Lucy désespérée par un tel manque de tact et une telle franchise.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui; avoua Grey; même si je ne l'aurai pas dit de cette façon. Précisa-t-il tapant son doigt au dessus de la tempe de Natsu, voulant lui montrer à quel point il était stupide.

-Lâche moi! Au pire, je t'ai pas sonné, le glaçon! Réagit-il se redressant dans le canapé en cuir blanc sur lequel il était assis.

-M'approche pas! J'ai pas envie d'avoir ta sale face aussi près de mon visage! Crache-t-il en retour...

-VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER VOUS DEUX! Se fâche Erza ôtant toute envie à quiconque d'en rajouter. Donc! Changea de sujet la mage aux cheveux écarlates regardant son hôte. Concernant le sujet et le montant promis de la mission: 50000 joyaux pour redonner le sourire à votre fils, c'est une grosse somme pour une si petite mission. Comment comptiez-vous qu'on s'y prennent? Pour avoir fait appel à une guilde de mages, vous deviez bien avoir une idée derrière la tête? Récapitule-t-elle sentant la fatigue doucement l'envahir et voyant que c'était aussi le cas de ses amis.

-Oui, je pensais que vous pourriez l'emmenez avec vous en mission. Ça pourrai peut-être... lui changer les idées. Fini-t-elle les voyant tous tomber de sommeil, les un après les autres, avant de se lever et d'appeler Morax.

-Ça y est? Ils se sont tous endormis? Demanda l'homme au manteau noir rentrant dans le salon.

-C'est fait. Ça n'a pas été très compliqué de les piéger. Conclu-t-elle se levant de son siège. Maintenant on s'en va! Inutile de rester plus longtemps. Dit-elle alors que sa descendance attrapait la mage stellaire pour la maintenir sur son épaule, inconsciente et les bras pendant vers le vide.

Le temps avait filé sans qu'il ne puissent s'en rendre compte. Ils avaient dormis à même le sol dans une pièce qui ne semblait plus la même.

-...J'ai mal à la tête... se plaignit Grey en ouvrant les yeux en se redressant, poussant les autres ce qui eu pour effet de les réveiller.

-LUCY! OÙ EST LUCY! Hurla tout à coup Natsu qui fut le premier à remarquer qu'elle n'était plus là.

-La femme qui nous a accueilli n'est plus là non plus. Fait remarquer Grey. Je sentait qu'elle était pas claire.

-Si tu sentais qu'elle était pas claire! POURQUOI TU NE T'ES PAS MÉFIÉ PLUS QUE ÇA?! Répliqua-t-il sur les nerfs. Si tu l'avais fait on en serai pas là!

-Mais... Où on est? Demanda le petit Happy perdu.

-On s'en fou! Je sens son odeur et celle des deux autres. Annonce-t-il, reniflant l'air de la pièce avant de partir en trombe à la poursuite des ravisseurs de son équipière.

-Natsu! Attends moi! Cria Happy essayant de le rattraper.

Erza et Grey se regardèrent avant de se décider à suivre leur dégénéré de Natsu.


End file.
